


Desire Rune

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu goes to Freed with a problem, and Freed uses his runes to help Natsu. Natsu/Freed
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Freed Justine
Kudos: 33





	Desire Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Natsu had a problem, a very large problem, for two whole weeks his cock remained painfully hard. He’d jerk off in the morning, in the shower, when he dried off, before going to bed and when he woke up the following day. He was lucky he wore such baggy pants to keep people from noticing. His cock continued to pulse angrily in his pants, no matter how much he jerked off, no matter how much he came his cock refused to surrender.

His constant state of arousal was getting on his nerves, he was getting agitated and snippy with all his fellow guild mates. He was however to embarrassed to say what his problem is, he couldn’t tell Elfman or Gray, he sure as hell couldn’t tell Gajeel! He was too embarrassed to ask any of the girls or the master. He didn’t want to be made fun off or be called a pervert, but who could he turn to for help!

Then it hit him, there was one person who he believed wouldn’t treat him weird, Freed!

He found the green haired male, and asked him over to his place. Freed came over, “So what is this about Natsu?”

“I’m having a problem with…” he blushed and pointed down to his crotch. He missed the glint in the green haired males eyes.

“Hmm well if you want me to help you need to show me the problem,” he said cooly. Natsu blushed and pulled down his pants, his hard 10 inch cock sprang up, his cock was completely soaked in pre cum. His cock head was a deep color, and his crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pink hair. “I see, it seems you have been putting your cock through it’s paces, I take it you can’t find any true release?”

Natsu nodded frantically. “You know what this is?”

“Indeed, and I can help,” Freed began to strip, his red coat and under shirt were placed on a chair, exposing his well defined body. Chiseled chest and abs and Natsu gulped licking his lips at the sight. He undid his pants and removed his pants and shoes, finally came the boxers. His own hard 6 inch cock sprang up, his crotch was completely smooth. “Tell me Natsu have you had sex with anyone since your condition began?”

Natsu blushed and shook his head no. He was so focused on Freed’s hard cock he missed the smirk on the rune mage’s lips. “It is simple all you need to do is mate with someone and you will find your true release,” he cupped Natsu’s big cock and ran his fingers over the sensitive skin. “Ohh Freed!”

Freed started licking Natsu’s cock, letting his free hand cup his balls and massage them. Natsu moaned loving his touch, he’d never had anyone touch him like this before, and Freed was so skilled. He had licked up all his pre cum and soon wrapped his lips around his dick. He sucked Natsu down, relaxing his throat to deep throat the huge length. ‘He’s much bigger than Laxus-sama!’ he thought as he nuzzled his thick nest of pubes. He hummed around his hardness, sending pleasing vibrations through his length. “Oh fuck!!” he lost control, his cock pulsing signaled Freed to pull back to collect Natsu’s cum as it erupted from his cock. Freed drank him down, and could feel the effects of Natsu’s dragon slayer seed.

His body heated up and he began to sweat, his own cock began to ooze like crazy. “Freed?”

‘This is better than I imagined!’ he thought and he looked up at Natsu. “That felt great right?” the salamander nodded, but his cock was still aching and hard, but he did feel a bit better. “Just relax it’s time to move to the final round,” in a flash a tube of lube appeared in Freed’s hand. His smeared some all over Natsu’s cock, he applied some more to his fingers and began to finger himself.

The dragon slayer moaned at the sight, Freed looked so sexy fingering his ass, a faint blush on his cheeks. The rune wizard was enjoying the lustful look he was giving him, he was even drooling. With a grin Freed turned around, bending over and raising his ass up, he let Natsu see his stretched hole. He slid his fingers out and spread his cheeks wide. “Fuck me Natsu, fill me with your big cock!”

He growled and was behind Freed in a second, his hard, slick cock was pressed against his ass. Freed wrote some runes on his body, the runes Relaxation and Pleasure. When Natsu thrust in he felt no pain, his body was sucked Natsu inside, hugging him with his inner walls. “Freed so tight!” he moaned and buried himself balls deep into the wizards ass.

“So big!!” he moaned, it was his turn to drool, the sheer size felt so amazing, his ass was claimed completely by the huge dragon slayer dick. It held so much warmth it felt like his insides were melting. Natsu started moving unable to control his pent up lust, not that Freed was complaining. With every thrust Freed moaned his name as their bodies connected with a loud slap. “Ah fuck yes fuck fuck fuck!” The dragon slayer roared, he grabbed Freed’s hips thrusting into him faster and harder.

He was lost in a sea of desire, he wanted to fill Freed again and again, he wanted to fuck Freed over an over, to feel his ass and mouth around his dick. He growled as a new desire filled him. He grabbed Freed by the hair and pulled him back, he kissed Freed hungrily.

Freed’s eyes shot open in shock, but soon closed blissfully. ‘Cumming!’ he thought as his cum erupted onto the floor beneath him, his inner walls squeezed Natsu’s thrusting cock. The salamander broke the kiss to roar as he came, he flooded Freed’s ass with his hot cum.

Natsu collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. Freed grinned and he removed the rune of Desire from his back, he was impressed he had placed it on Natsu’s back two weeks ago it had taken him some time to come to him. He sighed in bliss as Natsu kissed his neck. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, thanks a lot Freed!” he said happily. He pulled his spent cock from his ass, the rune wizard whined at the loss. “Any time Natsu, really call me anytime!”

“Sure!” He kissed Freed one more time, but certainly not the last not if Freed had anything to say about it.

End


End file.
